Totalnie Koszmarne Rozwiązanie
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - "Totalnie Koszmarne Rozwiązanie" Chef stoi w zamkowej kuchni. Chef: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Chrisa! Drużyny przekształcone zostały na inne męską i damską. Oh..Mój Boże...Rywalizowali w 3 różnych konkurencjach w przeciąganiu liny, szale zwycięstwa przechyliła Wariatka, w drugiej części Gollum pomógł ziomom i było 1-1. W ostetecznym starciu psycholka znów dokopała piłkarzynie i wyzwanie wygrały dziewczyny...To było moje streszczenie! Nie podoba się Wam!? Oglądajcie! Na stole położył głowe Fernando z drewna. Chef: Totalną... Uderzył tasakiem raz. Chef: Porażkę... Uderzył tasakiem drugi raz. Chef: Zemste Chrisa! Drewniana głowa się rozpadła. Przed Wyzwaniem Christina siedziała zapłakana nad rzeczami Fernando, Olimpia tułała się po strychu szukając pamiętnika, James wraz z Carlosem grali w karty, Anabell chodziła samotnie po lochach, Lukaninho i Alex byli w sali tortur. Christina: Jak to mogło się stać ;( Wyciągnęła tajemniczy zeszycik Fernando. Christina: 'O..jakieś cytaty ;( ''Przeglądała, aż natknęła się na jeden...swój... '''Christina: "Walcz, dla mnie. Chce być wygrał dla nas". Christina jeszcze bardziej sie rozpłakała. Christina: Nie ma go ;( Ale.. Zabrała walizkę Fernando, po jakimś czasie wyszła z łazienki ubrana w koszulkę Fernando, jego zapasowe okulary oraz miała rozpuszczone włosy. Christina: Chciałby! Bym! Walczyła! ;( Oparła się rozżalona o ścianę. thumb|Christina w stroju Fernando Olimpia tym czasem chodziła po strychu, Greg przed nią podrzucił "sztuczny" pamiętnik. Potknęła się o niego i przewróciła. Olimpia: 'Co to jest!? -,- Zaraz... ''Podniosła notatnik. '''Olimpia: Tak! Zwycięstwo! Uniosła dumna ręcę do góry w geście triumfu. Olimpia: Szczęście sprzyja lepszym.. :D Schowała go do kieszeni i wracała nucąc jakąś piosenkę. '' ''James i Carlos grali w "wojnę" James: '''To gra dla leszczy... '''Carlos: To czemu grasz? James podszedł do Carlosa i wytargał go za ucho. James: Bo mi się nudzi, jasne! Carlos: Yhy.. James rzucił kartami w Carlosa. James: Mam to gdzieś! ' Nerwowy troche...' Anabell w końcu zażywała odrobiny ciszy. Anabell: Lochy, wspaniałe miejsce. Rozglądała się po okolicy, chciałą wejść do jednego z pomieszczeń. Anabell: Zamknięte -,- Szarpnęła za klamkę. Anabell: Jakby ktoś coś chciał ukryć.. Poszła dalej. Anabell: Jak dla mnie to troche chore... Lukaninho i Alex siedzieli w sali tortur. Lukaninho: 'To mówisz, że wywalili Cie że szkoły bo wpieprzyłaś dyrkowi? '''Alex: '''Aj, tam <3 To nic takiego.. ''Lukaninho podniósł wymownie brew do góry. '''Alex: Wiesz..Czarny pas mam więc.. <3 Lukaninho: No tak.. Alex rzuciła w niego jakimś przedmiotem, Lukaninho odbił go ze zdwojoną siła. Alex: 'Nieźle! ''Lukaninho uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '''Lukaninho: Wiem. Alex: Ale 1-0 dla mnie! Hahah <3 Lukaninho udał się w kierunku wyjścia. Lukaninho: Na razie.. Wyszedł. Przed Zamkiem Pozostała 7 która była w grze oraz Chef spotkali się przed zamkiem. Chef: Witajcie małe karaluchy! Stać w szeregu, równo zbiórka! Zawodnicy zaczęli powolić układ szyk, Chef popieścił ich batem, zaraz staneli ustawieni. Chef: Zamknąc jadaczki, słuchać! Dzisiaj ja prowadze wyzwanie! Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Anabell: 'A gdzie jest Chris? ''Chef podbiegł do niej z megafonem. 'Chef: '''Pierwsza zasada! Kiedy ja mówie, jest totalna cisza! ''Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami. '''Chef: Moje wyzwanie wyeliminuje z zamku wszystkie mięczaki! Lukaninho i James zatarli ręcę. Chef: W moim finale nie będzie frajerów! Carlos skulił głowę. Chef pokazał im telewizor, a na nim wielką górę. Chef: macie się na nią wspiąc. Na samej górze była polana. Chef: I zbudować szałas, potem powrócić na zamek. Jasne!? Zawodnicy pokiwali głowami na "tak" Chef: 'Ostatnia osoba ma ecie, pozostanie WYELIMINOWANA! ''Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. '''Chef: Jazda karaluchy! Na czoło biegu wysunęli się Lukaninho, Olimpia i James. Carlos i Anabell zamykali szereg. Wyzwanie Jako pierwsza dobiegła i rozpoczęła wspinaczkę Olimpia. Olimpia: Notatnik mi pomoże, buahaha! Wbiła kilof w ściane, zaraz wybuchnął i ona odleciała daleko. Do ściany podbiegł Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Frajerka... Olimpia: Ja frajerka!? Ja go mam! Pokazała dumna notatnik Lukasa. Lukaninho: Interesujące. ' Hahaha! Faktycznie zrobił kopie! Świetnie!' Lukaninho zaczął się wspinać z pomocą swojej ręki. Carlos przybył na stworzonym przez siebie Drewno-Quadzie. Carlos: No co? Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Olimpia: Jasne, goń się! Rzuciła w niego gałezią, on biedak w niej utknął. Zza krzaków pojawił się James. James: No, no mała! ^^ Olimpia: 'Czego chcesz? ''Mrukneła rozpoczynając ponownie wspinaczkę. '''James: Ciebie ;* Na głowie Jamesa wylądowała gałaź. James: I za to mi się właśnie podobasz. Na lianie przywędrowała Alex. Alex: 'Aaa <3 Tarzanka ^^ ''Wylądowała na plecach Luki, obydwoje spadli w dół, zabierając ze sobą Olimpię. '''James: Chyba to jednak przeznaczenie ^^ Zerknął na Olimpia, która leżała na nim. Lukaninho: '''Zamknij się ziom. Ja tu o zwycięstwo walczę. '''Alex: Ja..ja szukam męża..O cholera! Chrysia zostawiona..;/ Pobiegła do lasu. Lukaninho rozpoczął wspinanie od nowa, Olimpia deptała mu po plecach. James: 'Czekajcie chwile! ''Carlos wydostał się spod gałęzi. '''Carlos: Taaak! Matko matematyko, pomóz! Wyszła Anabell z nietoperzem we włosach. Anabell: Extra.. Alex na lianie powróciła z Christiną, wylądowały w połowie drogi na górę. Christina: Dzięki, Alex. Alex: 'Spoko, Fernina ;* ' Czuje pustkę ;( Ale stwój Ferniego mi pomaga <3 Mam go tak jakby przy sobie <3. Obok Alex i Christiny wspinał się Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Siema, laski... Wszedł wyżej, zaraz jednak się cofnął. Lukaninho: Co Wy tu robicie? Christina: Latamy.. Olimpia: 'Gadaj, gadaj idioto! ''Wyprzedziła ich Olimpia. Na samym dole wciąż tkwiła Anabell, James i Carlos. '''James: Na razie ktoś z naszej trójki odpada i ... Potargał plany Carlosa. James: Nie będę.. Kopnął w kostkę Anabell. James: ..to Ja! Zachichotał. Jak się zaczął wspinać, dostał potężny cios w tył głowy. Anabell otrzepała ręce. Anabell: Uważaj z kim zadzierasz. Carlos schował się w krzakach i realizował swój plan. ' Ta cała presja mnie przygniata! Przy tych wszystkich Lukach i Anabellach czuje sie słaby...' Anabell: No nie..trzeba się wspinać.. Wzruszyła ramionami i rozpoczęła etap wyzwania. Ku górze wspinali się cały czas Luka, Olimpia szli łeb w łeb, Olimpia zepchnęła piłkarza. Olimpia: Haha! Lukaninho: Fra..jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjerka! Alex i Christina pieły się również ku górze. Christina: Dzięki za pomoc ^ ^ Alex: 'Spoko, przyjaźń ponad życie. <3 ''Po środku drogi przebytej przez liderkę, była Anabell, widziała spadając piłkarza. '''Anabell: Ale interesujące...Pf.. W jej rękę wbił się gwóźdź. Anabell: Szlag! Mruknęła. Anabell: Idę dalej.. James zaczął się wspinać, Lukaninho spadł na niego. Lukaninho: Dzięki za miekkię lądowanie. James: Taaa..Rusz dupe frajeze.. -,- Lukaninho przygniótł go do ziemi. Lukaninho: Nie pyskuj. Carlos w krzakach konstruował coś. Carlos: Spryt mi pomoże..hehe Na samej górze prawie była już Olimpia Olimpia: Super. Alex: Kochana niezapominaj o nas <3.. Christina ruszyła ku górze żwawiej. Christina: Ferni..<3 Wyprzedziła Olimpie i Alex. ' Miałam wizje!' Anabell wspinała się w swoim tempie, dogonił ją Lukaninho. Lukaninho: '''Co tak kiepsko? '''Anabell: Bo to jest...chore? Wycedziła przez zęby. Piłkarz podał jej linę. Lukaninho: Trzymaj. Anabell: WoW.. ' Sam chce pomóc? o.O' ' No co!? Potrzebni mi są sojusznicy.' Przywiązali się linami, szli zdecydowanie zgrabniej. Carlos wyprowadził swój Jetpack. Carlos: Genialne. James podbiegł do niego, Carlos odpalił swoje cacko, James w ostatniej chwili chwycił nogę kujona. James: 'Uff... Góra ''Na górze pierwsza była Christina. '''Christina: Fernando! Fernando! Whare are you!? Alex wdrapała się minimalnie wyprzedzając Olimpie. Alex: 'Heh ;c Ale Fernando nie żyje ;( ''Christina rozpłakana oparła się o Alex. Olimpia pojawiła się dosłownie sekundy potem. '''Olimpia: Greg?! Greg tworzył sobie szałas. Na Olimpia spadł James i Carlos z Jetpackiem. ' On faktycznie leci na mnie :P. Ale z tym się obejdę jak on ze mną!' James puścił jej oczko. Jako pierwsza za robienie szałasu wzięła się Alex. Alex: haha! Tutaj patyczek, hihihi! Pobiegła gdzieś. Na górze zjawili się równiez Lukaninho i Anabell. Carlos już rysował na piasku kolejne plany. Christina ruszyła po gałęzie. ' House Fernando Avenue 69 <3. Pszypadeg nie sondze!' James: Idioci! Lukaninho podszedł do Grega. Lukaninho: Świetnie ziom! Greg: Spoczo, ziom! Lukaninho podpisał swój szałas i zaczął biec na mete, Greg został by popilnować. Lukaninho: I rób, to na co się umawialiśmy! Rzucił jeszcze. Olimpia: 'To nie fair! ''Mówiła powoli kompletując materiały. '''Christina: Jej, mam szkielet <3. Powiedział gdy widać, było ewidentny "człon" szałasu. James chodził szukając miejsca na szałas. Anabell była gotowa, ustawiła "plan" szałasu nad zbiorem drzew. Anabell: Łatwizna. Carlos zerknął na reszte, zaczął wbijać pale..' '''Carlos:' Eh.. Tym czasem Luka był już w połowie drogi do mety. Alex miała już prawie cały szałas. Alex: Jeszcze jakaś płachta. Olimpia też goniła Alex. Olimpia: Nie mogę przegrać! Alex: Jush <3. Zarzuciła na szałas swoje kimono. Alex: Hihi, papa <3 Olimpia: Szlag! Christina była już praktycznie gotowa. Christina: Jeszcze podpis. <3 Carlos układał pale nad palami. Carlos: Prawie... Anabell: Skończone <3 Mruknęła zadowolona. Olimpia: '''Nie będę gorsza... '''James: Ja też ;* Usmiechnął się do niej. Wszyscy ruszyli do biegu równocześnie, Luka i Alex znajdowali się już na mecie. Greg: Heh :P. Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Bieg Anabell, Olimpia, James, Christina i Carlos się ścigali. Na dole gdy wbiegli w las, Carlos pobiegł w krzaki, James w drugą stronę, a Anabell, Christina i Olimpia biegły przed siebie. James: Pobiegnę na skróty! Carlos wbiegł w krzaki. Na prowadzeniu z trójki dziewczyn była na razie Christina, za nią Olimpia a ostatnia Anabell. Olimpia: Zapomnij mała! Odepchnęła od siebie Christinę. Anabell: 'A ja!? ''Christina była już troche za Olimpią. '''CHristina: Fernando! Meta! <3 Pobiegła szybko! Na mete, zbliżały się trzy dziewczyny Christina, Olimpia oraz Anabell. Nagle z krzaków wyskoczył Carlos w swoim Drewno-Quadzie i wjechał na mete, za nim uplasował się James którego gonił nosorożec. Jako kolejna wbiegła Olimpia, zaraz za nią Christina, ostatnia wbiegła Anabell. CHef: W swoim cudtransformerze Carlos zajmuje 3 miejsce! James 4! Olimpia 5! Christina 6! Anabell..niestety wylatujesz! Ceremonia Na ceremonii pojawili się wszyscy zawodnicy. Chef: Cóż.. Nad Lukaninho, Alex, Carlosem, Jamesem, Christiną i Anabell zaświeciły się zielone światła. Olimpia: CO!? Chef: '''Tak.. ''Pokazał jej obraz z telebimu. '' '''Chef: Twój szałas nie wytrzymał. Life is Brutal! ' Greg! Świetna robota!' Olimpia podniosła triumfalnie notatnik. Olimpia: On zapewnia mi dożywotnie życie w tym programie! Lukaninho uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Lukaninho: Masz podróbę. Olimpia: CO!? Lukaninho: Patrz... Pokazał jej oryginalny pamiętnik. Olimpia: ALe!? Zapadł dym, w stronę Olimpii, poleciały strzały z CKM-u, rozlała się krew po pomieszczeniu. Lukaninho: 'No to czas, na zabawe! ''Otworzył notatnik, po pomieszczeniu zaczeło robić się ciemniej. Nagle Chef zatrzymał obraz. '''Chef: I to byłoby na tyle! Jesteście ciekawi co to za PUSZKA PANDORY!? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Zemsty Chrisa! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinki